wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:Cincinnati, OH KoD signing, 22 October 2005 - report by Allentrace
Allentrace- sent us this report from the Robert Jordan book signing in Cincinnati, OH. I attended the book signing in Cincinnati, OH today, Saturday October 22nd 2005. There was a strong gathering of people for the book signing much more so than it seems other dates have garnered so far. I arrived with my friend around 12:30pm and we were numbers 80 and 81 in line to have our books signed at 2:00pm. A little before 2:00pm Robert Jordan arrived with his wife Harriet a few seconds behind him. As he entered to applause RJ sat down at the table provided by Borders and situated himself for a few moments before addressing the crowd. He began by addressing pronunciations of several key figures and places, which have already been covered by others on Dragonmount. RJ also mentioned a question that he suspected would be asked and answered it before someone did ask. The question was when would book 12 be out which he answered in a humorous manner would be shortly after he finished writing it. After this brief explanation and opening Remarks RJ opened the floor for questions. Some asked pronunciation about a particular name or place not already mentioned by RJ. One man asked whether or not Perrin’s dealings with the Wolf Dream would be further explained which RJ immediately RAFO’d. My own question was whether or not RJ had in mind the numbers of chapters it would take to play out the last battle. He said he did not but that it would be more than one chapter. Another RAFO was the question of what the colors in Rand, Perrin, and Matt’s head when they think of each other mean. A question a girl asked which is often asked is why Rand gets to sleep with 3 women. RJ laughed at this and explained the usual story of his earlier life when he dated 2 women. He explained if he could have 2 why could Rand not have 3? I tried to catch Harriet’s response to this but my vision of her was obscured. RJ also confirmed that he would reveal who killed Asmodean by the printing of the paperback of the 12th book. He stated he would only reveal it in the book if there was a natural need for it. In other words only if it was imperative to the story line, he would not add it on a whim. RJ also briefly outlined in what was my favorite part of the Q and A the nature of the other two prequels. Specifically what made Tam al’Thor decide to give up a “lucrative military career” and move to the two rivers and buy a small farm and how Lan and Moraine arrived in the Two Rivers when they did in EotW. RJ also briefly mentioned that we would meet Kari al’Thor (Rand’s surrogate mother) and how she came to meet Tam. All in all they were obvious answers but nice to hear RJ confirming them all the same. After several minutes of questions RJ moved to signing books, with groups of 25 at a time being called into line. All during the time I was waiting for my turn I watched RJ’s interaction with the peoples whose books he was signing and I can say without hesitation he was one of the nicest authors I have ever met. He never seemed bored by questions the individuals asked (even repetitive ones) as they were getting their books signed and always seemed enthused to answer them. When it came my time I was only too happy to have him shake my hand and take a picture of him signing my books. As I mentioned I would be attending the Anchorage AK signing he said that he was happy to be able to go and meet his AK fans and to get some Salmon fishing done. It was a great day and I was happy to find that one of my favorite Authors is also such a nice man. Category:Reports from Fans